Bad Dream
by In-The-End-Lilium
Summary: There seems to be a problem with sora. he keeps dreaming of his classmate. The silver haired man that sits in the next row.why him. why a boy? this is yaoi SoraxRiku   i do not own any of the KH characters :


Bad Dream:

Sora tossed and turned in his sleep, the sheets half covering his body, he was dreaming, and a bad dream? Mumbling something "mmm Riku" why Riku why was he dreaming about Riku all the damn time?

Sora sat uncomfortably in his chair thinking about his dream last night. His eyes wandering around the classroom. The pale walls, the dusty desktops, teachers nasty choice in posters, how to multiply, add, divide and subtract. Also "shoot for the moon even if you miss you'll land among the stars "flipping cheesy" he mumbles under his breath rolling his eyes.

Going back to looking around his eyes caught Riku's and immediately whipped his head back and looked at the front of the classroom. 'Oh god what do I do? He was looking right at me. And I just looked like a tard turning back that fast!' he thought as the blood rushed to his cheeks. 'Just pay attention to anything else, breathe Sora, breathe.'

He started to pay attention to the teacher. That was way too boring. Besides the ticking of the clock was damn right ticking him off. The bell rang and Sora ran out of the classroom avoiding eye contact with Riku. as he was running he blacked out for a second, shaking it off he was unaware of where he was at the moment all he could pay attention to is the warm lips pressed against his own.

He whimpered, not knowing what was going to happen next, "Sora i've wanted you forever, and I don't think I can hold back anymore." the figure moved down and bit his bottom lip. 'I know that voice' Sora thought to himself. He pulled away in astonishment as Riku slipped his tongue into soras mouth. Sora pulled away. "Riku!" he screamed. "Yeah? So you found out?" Sora's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness looking at the devilish smile that Riku had printed on his face, as Riku slid down Sora's body grinding against him, now at his hips licking and kissing along his pant line. "R-ri-riku!" Sora stuttered as he moaned his name.

"-ra." "Sora! M.R SORA!"Soras head whipped up from his desk embarrassed. "Sleeping in my class again are we?" the teacher asked. Sora raised an eyebrow. "Well, SIR if your lessons were more interesting then I just might stay awake." He replied in a cocky tone. Receiving giggles form his classmates. "Don't use that tone of voice with me young man." "Ill use whatever tone I want old man!" at that the class burst out into hysterical laughter. "Go to the office Sora." "Carry me" he smirked. "Pardon me?" Sora rolled his eyes "did I st-st-stutter?" the teacher was astonished at the way that Sora was talking to him.

Kari mumbled, it sounded something like "nobtuddwhnumndrikusnme." Sora didn't catch it clearly. The teacher took a deep breath holding in anger, and pointing his index finger towards the door as he stepped aside "fine, it's better than being in this shithole anyway." Sora groaned as he walked out of the classroom making his way to the office.

He stormed in, the door swinging open and slamming into the wall making the secretary jump, it made Sora smile. He looked at the chairs noticing Riku sitting there shaking his head "tsk tsk Sora, temper temper." "Oh shut up Riku!" Sora blushed in embarrassment. Making his way towards the desk where the startled sec sat. Riku laughed, making it worse, Sora shot a glare at Riku. Riku however raised an eyebrow in amusement smirking. Sora not noticing the table leg tripped over it and everything went black.

Opening his eyes to see Riku holding him, staring intently down at him, leaning in "baka!" Riku stood up and dropped Sora on the floor. "Fucking asshole!" Sora stammered as he got up. "Take a seat." The sec said, clearly annoyed. And also was not intending to take anymore of Sora's 'bullshit".

Sora, looking confused. There was only one chair, and Riku was sitting in it. "wha-" "shhh" she said. Riku looked up at Sora and patted his lap. Sora glared at him. Turning to sit on the floor but did not succeed his arm was yanked. He regained his thoughts and noticed that he was sitting right on Riku's lap.

Sora uncomfortably moving around struggling to get away from him. A sharp but pleasurable pain on his ear struck him as he jolted and looked at Riku. Riku's face was flushed red, he was panting. Sora noticed how hot Riku is when has out of breath and flustered, but shook the thought off." Idiot." "What?" the brunet looked dazed and confused. "Stop moving around, you clearly know where you're sitting" he hissed slightly out of breath. Sora looked at Riku with a stupid look on his face. "Baka! Your turning me on, basically grinding your hips against mine!" Sora smirked and grinded really hard making Riku scream his name.

"Sora wake the fuck up!" his eyes shot to see Riku over him the same stance as the dream. "You freaked us out! You tripped and hit your head before I could catch you. The sec is going to get you ice." "I appreciate you trying Riku." Sora smirked. Riku stood up without a word and sat in a chair while the sec handed Sora the ice she got. "Please sit and rest" she said. Sora growled pointing behind him. The sec looked up and nodded.

Sora got up giggling and sat down on Riku's lap. "Wa- whatthefuck are you doing!" he pushed him off the sec laughed and pointed to the chair right beside Riku. "Uh- uhmm, yeah I um meant to sit there I am just really dizzy." Sora exclaimed. The sec laughed again and walked out of the office for her break.

Sora sat down blushing yet again. "What are you in here for?" Riku questioned. "Mouthing off the teacher." He said victoriously thinking 'oh yeah I am a flat out badass!' – "what bout you?" "Oh I just walked out of class after you fell asleep." He laughed "and the principal wont let me leave the office" he added. Putting on a mischievous smile getting up and walking behind the sec's desk and plopping down into the spinning chair.

Sora followed wondering what Riku was doing. Watching intently. "So i'm basically new here right? So all of my files are here. Hey Sora look for my file in that cabinet." "Why?" "Just shut up and do it!" Sora scurried to the file cabinet frantically searching fir his file and put it next to him. Watching what Riku was doing the computer red -/files-/records- •Riku_Kazuma•. His hand skimmed across the keyboard and reached the delete key. "U wouldn't-" as Sora said that he pressed it and smiled grabbing the File and shoving it into his jacket.

"If you tell anybody I'll kick your ass" he growled. And yanked Sora to the seats on he other side if the desk. The sec walked in and Riku pulled Sora's head and smacked him subtly "ouch!" Sora yelled. She looked up and Riku has an upset look on his face. "Um mam I think he should get home. I'll take him" he lifted Sora with both arms and made him wrap  
his legs around him. She nodded blushing at the sight. Sora decided to take in the moment and he laid his head on Riku's shoulder tightening his legs around him as they left.

A block away from the school Riku pushed Sora down. Sora looked at him and noticed the pleading eyes uhh Sora could I go to your house for a bit?" "I don't know if it's a good-" "please!"Riku begged. The Burnett looked confused. But gave in." fine but only for a little bit" the walk home was a long one. Sora kept looking at Riku wondering what's got Riku so paranoid. He was starring intently at two people. The man looked over at Riku and Sora his eyes widened. "Shit!" Riku stammered as he grabbed Sora into an ally and slammed him into the brick wall .Sora gasped at the pain looking at Riku's frozen face. There lips inches apart. Sora could feel the warmth from them remembering the dream he had blushing. Leaning in slowly.

"RIKU!" a mans voice bellowed. He jumped out if the ally after gesturing Sora to stay "y-y-yes dad." "What are you doing out of school?" "Dad its lunchtime and I was going to go and get something to eat" "this far from school! I'm taking u home!" Riku subtly looked back at Sora as he sat in the passenger seat. The car sped off.

Sora didn't sleep that night he was too worried about Riku. Sitting in class staring at the empty seat in which Riku would sit. Fourth period and still a no show. Sora stormed up to Kari "where is Riku!" "Hey guys this is the kid who I was talking about. U knows the one that moaned Riku's name in class" they all laughed. "Kari! Where is Riku? I'm not in the fucking mood for your bull" "snooty are we?" Kari glared "okay dweeb he's at his house he didn't answer the door when I went there but I know he's there."

Sora sped out towards Riku's house banging on the door. "Riku open this damn door. Riku put the slide lock on and opened it a bit. Sora peered into the darkness. "Riku?" "What do u want Sora." Sora pushed on the door but it wouldn't budge. "Open it!" Sora screamed slamming himself into the door with enough power to break the lock. Riku flew back into the floor, jumped up as quickly as he could and ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

Sora sped after him to have Riku's bedroom door slam in his face... "You're pissing me off Riku! Open it or I'll do what I did with your front door" and with that he lifted a foot and kicked a hole into the door. This made Riku stumble back slamming into the floor. Sora unlocked the door and shoved it open to see Riku dive under his covers. Sora yanked the covers away from Riku and was astonished to see bruises allover Riku. Riku rolled over to hide them and remembered that he has more on his back. Realizing what he did he rolled over and fell off the bed. Sora ran over to him and pulled him up. Riku looked at Sora with pleading eyes "make the pain go away" Riku pleaded as he pulled Sora into a deep passionate kiss.

Please review. ^.^ thanks for reading -alec


End file.
